For the Love Of Klaine
by J.R. Michael
Summary: kurt meets the man of his dreams only to later find out that it is his best friend rachel's little brother


Chapter 1 KURT

"Rachel wait for me" I called out

"Hurry up then Kurt" she called back

"Ok so where are we off to "I asked

"Oh we have to go get my little brother"

"Oh and by the way I can't wait for Saturday"

"Oh that reminds me we have to get refreshments for the sleepover which means Blaine will have to come with us "she said

"Oh that's fine by me"

We walked down the block to her brothers school it was lavish I would go there if forced into leaving McKinley

"Ugh he just sent me a text he has to stay for some warbler practice or something"

"Warbler?"

"It's the glee club at this school"

"Hey if you want you can go to the store and I'll wait here and when he gets out we'll meet you at the store"

"Oh thank you Kurt thank you so much"

So I walked into the school and found the choir room but it took me forever where the hell were all the teachers in this place, so I walked in when I sat down the most beautiful man I've ever seen walked into the room his dark hair perfectly quaffed and those eyes. He began to sing and the voice it just killed me my eyes began to water when he finished everyone began to leave I caught up to him and introduced myself he was even more beautiful up close we both walked to the store together I forgot about Rachel's brother but I didn't care I was with Mr. perfect .we walked into the store and I went to the bathroom he left when I found Rachel she said her brother had just walked home the next day after school I walked to Rachel's brothers school and found Mr. perfect we went and got coffee we talked and I fell.

That Saturday I went to Rachel's sleep over she said she wanted to introduce me to her brother and as I walked down the hallway looking at my feet I saw a pair of shoes in front of me and I heard a familiar voice it was Mr. perfect he was Rachel's mysterious brother I quickly ran into Rachel's room she followed after me and Mercedes after that she asked me what was the matter and so I explained to her that I was in love with her brother and the wonderful man that he is and that's when she told me

"Kurt I have to tell you something"

"Yes Rachel"

"Blaine is bi-sexual, but he prefers men well he's more like gay who can kiss or have sex with a girl but he doesn't enjoy it"

Suddenly the door swung open and it was Blaine

"I heard my name" he said

"Oh it was nothing "

"Hi Kurt what's up"

"Oh nothing Blaine how are you"

"Good we got a new song in warblers today and I think you would like it I know it reminds me of you"

"Well that's great Blaine"

"It's time for annoying little brothers to leave "Said Rachel

"Oh ok bye Kurt"

"Goodbye Blaine"

The door closed

"Kurt, Rachel's brother is in love with you" said Mercedes

I thought he was very nice and not to mention sexy but I couldn't he is Rachel's brother. We went to sleep. about midnight I woke up and went down to the kitchen to get some water I got a glass and filled it I drank I heard someone coming so I dumped it out and threw the plastic cup in the trash a light flicked on and in walked Blaine he was wearing nothing but his pajama pants, his body was chiseled and refined it shone in the light radiating from being him

"Hi Kurt"

"Hello Blaine"

"Can I talk to you when you found out that Rachel is my sister you kind of ran away and, I wanted to tell you Kurt that I am gay and, that I like you a lot… he stepped forward slowly and caressed my skin he pressed his lips to mine and passionately kissed me, I backed away.

"Blaine I can't Rachel is my best friend, and it would be wrong if … what I mean is I'm not interested"

"B-b-b-but"

"No but, Blaine I'm sorry"

When I went upstairs I woke Rachel up and told her what happened she told me that we would go out for a shopping spree before I went home in the morning we went back to sleep. When we woke back up Blaine was gone I wanted to apologize I asked his mom where he went but she just said that he got a phone call and left we ate breakfast and then left to go shopping.

I walked into the kitchen, I had just come back from my shopping I set my bags down in the kitchen and walked to my bedroom to hang my coat up. I opened the door and there they were in the bed the air was moist and clammy. Blaine rose from the bed completely naked as he slipped out of the sheets he grabbed a small cloth and held it in front of him to keep from exposing himself, even though I would not mind if he did. He approached me slow and alluring I pushed past him and ran to the bathroom I ran straight through into the water closet and closed the door. There was a knock at the door it was my sister That bitch how dare she sleep with him and then come and try to comfort me I ignored it. Eventually I had to leave the closet I walked to the kitchen and there they were close in each other's arms I asked my sister to leave, she left quietly

"Kurt? What's the matter "he said.

"What's the matter? How dare you"

"She asked me here and I said yes because you said that you were not interested" he paused

"You aren't interested in me, are you?"

"Blaine I'm not interested in you…"

"Then what's the big deal"

I turned my back from him

"You didn't let me finish, I'm not JUST interested in you, I love you"

I whipped around and kissed him I held myself there, he was hesitant at first but then he kissed me back slowly at first then harder more passionate, I jumped in the air and kicked my legs around his waist whipping my head all over, kissing, loving and satisfying. I loved him and I could tell he loved me. He ran to the bedroom and threw me on the bed, tore my clothes off, and made slow, ravenous, love to me. It was as if all my cares, all my worries had melted away because I was here and so was he and that's all that mattered to me, who cares about Rachel I thought to myself, who cares, I have Blaine and that is all I need.

Afterward we just lay there, facing each other, caressing each other.

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"I love you Kurt"

"I love you too Blaine"

We kissed again and I could have stayed there forever in his arms, his big, strong, muscular arms. I felt safe and that's how I wanted my life to be. I heard the door open and a voice.

"Kurt its Me Rachel I just thought maybe we should talk, I brought Barbara, you know you can't resist Barbara"

"Be there in a minute" I shouted

"Blaine you have to get dressed and use the door in the bathroom sneak around the back of the house and leave if she were to see you we would both get in trouble, I love you"

"Kurt, it's my sister I think she can handle it, you should just tell her"

I thought for a second, he was right I mean Rachel is the one who told me Blaine was gay she obviously had no objections to me dating him. I got dressed and left the room I saw Rachel and talked with her a few minutes later Blaine came out of the bedroom fully dressed his hair perfectly quaffed as always. The expression on Rachel's face was completely unchanged; she had not been phased by the sight of her brother coming out of my bedroom just a few moments after I had. He sat down next to me and put his arm around me she simply continued to talk when she had finished Blaine and I told her about us.

"Oh this is great now we all have boyfriends, you me and Mercedes … oh and Blaine of course we should triple date we could go to the movies or breadsticks oh the fun we will have together"

"Wait you don't care at all "I asked her

"Care about what that you and my brother just had sex in your bedroom before I came, Not at all, as long as you don't mind that you're brother and I had sex in his bedroom at the same time"

"Oh not at all" I said in a devious manner

And in that moment all was right with the world I had my best friend and the man of my dreams.

Chapter 2 BLAINE

All was right with the world I had the one man that I knew I could ever love and the best part He asked me and he was older I almost died when he said

"I love you" then kicked his legs around me thrashing his head all over kissing me in that moment it was clear what he wanted so I all too willingly gave it to him. The only thing that could make it better is that my sister of all people had no problems with me having sex with her best friend. Now if only I could find a way for him to want to come to Dalton and then we could be together all the time. but that would be too perfect and I never get perfect things well except for Kurt. I told myself I would never let him get away. that night I stayed at Kurt's house I loved him and he loved me. the next morning I got up and showered he got into the shower after I did and we ate breakfast together .i heard someone come down the stairs and looked at Kurt panicked he said his parents were out of town he looked at me and said

"don't worry it's just Finn… Finn my boyfriend stayed the night so be sure you are FULLY dressed please"

"I am, I am" he said a little annoyed

"hi my name is Blaine"

"Finn, Nice to meet you"

The rest of breakfast went a little awkward because Finn Knew we had sex but he didn't want to say anything and so I left before kurt and walked to my school.

Chapter 3 KURT

After Blaine left I talked with Finn For awhile then we both headed off to school after school that day I went home and found to my surprise Blaine was in my bedroom watching tv, I did not mind I had actually been hoping that he would be in my bed again all day I walked over to the bed and lifted up the sheet and slipped under them he slipped his arms under mine and held me in them his big, strong masciline arms. I flipped over and tangled my arms into his I began to kiss him.i could feel myself getting hard. I reached my arm down into the blankets and tried to reach into his pants and that's when I relized he wasn't wearing any. He was hard too. We sank farther under the sheets …

After we were done I slipped into the bathroom and took a shower I was in the shower when he walked in and got into the shower with me his wet chisled body shone in the light from above the shower and I can't stop my body it wants what it wants it began to rise and I watched him he looked down at me and I saw him rise too firmly put his hands on the shower walls on either side of me, I was trapped and it strangely made me go higher and we made love in the shower right there and it was amazing… I only wish that I could have stayed there forever.


End file.
